el dragon del viernes 13
by blackslash2000
Summary: Issei murió en un lago hace años pero revivió para vengarse de la muerte de su madre ahora es un ser básicamente inmortal y ahora va a ¡LA ACADEMIA KUOH! como le ira a nuestro dragón ahora en una academia con un 98% de mujeres descubranlo. IsseiXHarem.FEMKiba Advertencia: contiene elementos de películas de Slashers y Creepypastas.
1. El inicio de la maldición

**Hola a todos Blackslash2000 reportándose lamentando la horrible tardanza es que me castigaron sin la laptop durante TODO ESTE TIEMPO pero se los compensare con este fanfic con mi personaje de películas de terror favorito.**

Cuantas noches han pasado, cuantos, días, meses y años han pasado desde que me volví en lo que soy, yo ya no soy humano ni demonio, ni ángel tampoco un ángel caído soy un Slasher soy un ser que fue cegado por la sed de venganza de no haber sido por esos niños en el campamento que me lanzaron al lago, los consejeros que se preocuparon mas por sexo que por los niños que debían cuidar o por esa consejera que decapito a mi mamá porque ella perdió la cordura cuando pensó que morí y creyó vengarme destruyendo las vidas de los consejeros y siendo decapitada frente a mis ojos mi completa cordura se destruyo entonces cuando la consejera que sobrevivió se fue del campamento dejando completamente a los niños solos fui a la cabaña de mis únicas amigas Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia, Asia Argento y Irina. Todas ellas fueron las únicas que si me vieron como amigo y no como objeto de burla, ellas me sanaban los golpes cada vez que los niños me golpeaban, las desperté con cuidado y les pedí que se fueran del campamento y nunca volvieran al principio ellas se rehusaron pero se los suplique y al final aceptaron pero antes de irse les di un collar a cada una fue unos de los últimos regalos que mi madre me dio dijo que se los diera a ellas cuando termine el campamento pero ninguno creyó que terminaría de esta forma ellas los tomaron y se los pusieron y les pedí de que nunca se lo quiten les dije que esto es el símbolo de nuestra amistad eterna entonces ellas toman unos abrigos color rosa y las guio hasta la salida y nos encontramos al padre de Rias a quien llame para llevárselas, puedo ver como el padre de Rias se las lleva en su coche mientras yo saco un machete que tenia escondido en mi mochila desde entonces me volví en una leyenda urbana, unas personas dicen que quiero venganza y estoy loco, otras dicen que busco la paz y otros dicen que quiero encontrar el alma de mi mamá y las victimas que tomo son obstáculos en mi camino pero yo sé quién soy yo soy un Slasher mi nombre es Issei Voorhees Hyodou y hoy es viernes trece.


	2. Un contrato

En medio de la noche se puede ver una mansión que se ve muy vieja y abandonada pero solo se veían unas luces y siluetas en las ventanas la pequeña se veía como de un adolescente mientras quien lo persigue se ve como un hombre alto….con tentáculos saliendo de su espalda.

"¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO SLENDY AAAYYYUUUDDDDEEENNNMMMEEE" dijo la silueta pequeña.

"JAMAS VEN AQUÍ BITCH" dijo la silueta alta agarrando a la silueta pequeña con unos de sus tentáculos y poniéndolo boca abajo mientras que otro de sus tentáculos se volvía en una garra muy afilada pero antes de que pudiera usarla alguien llamo a la puerta.

DING DONG

"mmhh me pregunto quién será porque no vas y abres Slendy" dijo la silueta pequeña.

Ante eso la figura alta soltó a la pequeña dejando de que cayera de cara al suelo ignorando su grito de dolor la figura se fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a un adolescente castaño de ojos amarillos su vestimenta era una chaqueta café sobre camisa negra, tenía una cadena en su cuello, pantalones grises, zapatos deportivos, se podía apreciar un machete sujetado a su pierna derecha y se podía ver una máscara de hockey arriba de su cabeza lista por si necesitara ponérsela.

"Un gusto esta es la mansión de los creepypastas" dijo el adolescente.

Ante esa pregunta la silueta asintió y se podía ver que esa silueta era de un hombre vestido de un traje elegante pero sus piernas y brazos eran muy largos ya que el hombre tiene que encorvarse para poder ver la puerta y lo más tenebroso era que en su cara no había ningún rasgo y era completamente blanca.

"Quien es Slendy" dijo la silueta pequeña pero ahora se podía apreciar de que era un adolescente vestido de una chamarra de color blanco y unos jeans negros pero se veía que su cara era blanca y se veía como si fuera de cuero, no tenia parpados y tenía una sonrisa como si fue cortada de oreja a oreja, sus ojos eran azules y su pelo era de color negro.

"Un gusto señores Slenderman y Jeff the killer mi nombre es Issei Voorhees y vine aquí como representante de los Slashers que viene a hacer las paces" dijo el joven identificado como Issei pero un par de manos lo arrastraron adentro de la casa para no salir nunca jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nah es broma ustedes saben que sin protagonista no hay historia, digo lean el manual, espera NADIE LEE EL MANUAL.**

Se veía a Issei sentado en unos sillones y alrededor de él se podían ver Jeff y Slenderman al frente de él y alrededor de ellos se podía ver a unas figuras alrededor de ellos.

"Que hace un Slasher aquí" dijo una silueta de un adulto de ropa de payaso solo que completamente blanca y negra, cabello negro y despeinado y ojos color grises.

"Dice que los Slashers quieren hacer las paces" dijo Slenderman.

"Debe estar mintiendo" dijo un adolescente vestido de unos pantalones y chamarra de color negro y se veía que tenía una máscara de color azul pero se podía ver que en su cara no tenia ambos ojos solo unas cuencas negras.

"Como estamos seguros tío Jack" dijo una niña vestida de un vestido rosa, su cabello era largo y de color café, sus ojos eran verdes y se podía apreciar sangre saliendo desde su cabeza manchando su vestido y su cara.

"Con todo mis respetos les presento un contrato que fue hecho por su señor Zalgo y mi amigo Pinhead que demuestra que estoy diciendo la verdad y además aun si firman el contrato podrán seguir matando mientras que no ataquen a los Slashers y viceversa" dijo Issei sacando el contrato de su chaqueta como no se arrugo quien sabe y se los dio para que pudieran leerlo y empezaron a leerlo pero la niña tuvo que sentarse en las piernas de Slenderman para poder leer aunque de vez en cuando pedía algo de ayuda con unas palabras que ella no entendía.

2 minutos después:

"Bueno vemos que el contrato es autentico y hemos hablado sobre nuestra decisión y hemos tomado la conclusión de aceptar la oferta de paz" Dijo Slenderman sacando una pluma y escribiendo su nombre y pasarla para que todos pusieran poner su nombre.

Contrato de Paz

Slashers:

Issei Voorhees

Pinhead

Ghostface

Leatherface

Chucky

Michael Myers

Hannibal Lecter

Ben Willis

Jigsaw

Patrick Bateman

Candyman

Creepypastas:

Zalgo

Slenderman

Jeff the Killer

Sally ( poner carita sonriente)

Eyeless Jack

Laughing Jack

Ben Drown

Clockwork

Nina the Killer

Jane the Killer

Ticci Toby

"Si ya firmaron todos los presentes me tengo que ir ya que si me quedo por mucho más tiempo los demás Slashers me van a poner una broma." Dijo Issei saliendo pero una mano lo detuvo y cuando voltio vio a una joven como de su edad de cabello café, un ojo de color verde esmeralda pero donde debería estar el ojo izquierdo había un reloj puesto, traía puesto unos jeans de color negro, una camisa sin mangas blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo, unos guantes negro que dejaba sus dedos al descubierto y tenía sus mejillas cosidas para que parecieran que estuviera sonriendo.

"Hey Slasher si esto es una trampa yo misma te matare" dijo la chica sin dejar de ver a Issei.

"Tranquila estoy diciendo la verdad, además quien eres tu hermosa dama" dijo Issei para que la chica se sonrojara a gran manera.

"M-Mi nombre era Natalie Quellette aunque ahora me llaman Clockwork" dijo Clockwork.

"Un gusto Clockwork espero que nos llevemos muy bien" dijo Issei pero sintió que alguien le estaba jalando la parte baja de la camisa y al bajar la mirada vio a la niña sujetando un oso de peluche y su máscara de Hockey.

"Disculpe señor Voorhood se le olvido su máscara" dijo la niña tratando de pronunciar el apellido de Issei y fallando lo que le dio a Issei un ataque de diabetes por lo dulce que parecía y al instante Issei se reviso y vio que no tenía la máscara en ningún lugar.

"Gracias niñita y me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre" dijo Issei volviendo a tomar su máscara y acariciar el cabello de la niña.

"Me llamo Sally señor y me preguntaba si quería jugar conmigo" dijo Sally.

"Lo siento Sally no puedo pero cuando vuelva a visitar jugare contigo" dijo Issei.

"¡YAY!" exclamo Sally alzando los brazos al aire y después de eso Issei se fue a la mansión Slasher.

"Ya regrese chicos" dijo Issei abriendo la puerta pero cuando la abrió por completo una cubeta llena de sangre le cayo encima.

…

…

…

…

"¡IIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBEEEEEECCCCCCCIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS" grito Issei sacando su machete y persiguiendo a los demás Slashers.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo lamento no poder actualizar más rápido pero últimamente me han dejado muchos trabajos y exámenes en mi colegio aunque vere cuando puedo actualizar el de Infamous.**

 **Antes que nada voy a aclararles que Clockwork va a ser la principal y alguien me podría decir nombres femeninos para una versión femenina de Freddy Krueger si no les molesta.**

 **Blackslash2000 fuera.**


End file.
